


BRAT

by blxssm



Category: Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25749511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blxssm/pseuds/blxssm
Summary: 𝐁𝐑𝐀𝐓In which a young girl finds herself helplessly crushing on her lazy teacher. He constantly rejects her but she always finds a way into his heart.（      fluff | comedy | age gapaizawa x readerCopyright © Jaey 2019   ）"𝘣𝘢𝘥 𝘨𝘪𝘳𝘭𝘴 𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦 𝘱𝘶𝘯𝘪𝘴𝘩𝘦𝘥."I do not own BNHA or Naruto!But I do own SOME of the OCsand storyline!TIKKI SHIMAMURA GOES TO @bythebookstoriesBtw, for those who are against student teacher ish, most of the stuff happens when she turns 18. It's just implied that they like each other when she is 17. I do not write things when she is 15. I skip to her third year when she is older.started: october 20, 2019finished june 4, 2020ORIGINALLY FROM WATTPAD
Relationships: Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako, Todoroki Shouto/Yaoyorozu Momo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	BRAT

YOUNG (Y/n) HELD ONTO HER luggage with a tight grip. Her eyes bore into the wood grains.

"He's not coming... is he." She whispered

Sakura looked down at her eldest daughter as her youngest held onto her hand. She lifted her hand and tilted (Y/n)'s head up. Her onyx eyes were filled with hate and anger. But it dissipated into sorrow as she looked into her mother's emerald eyes.

"No. But you know he is always looking out for you. Your father works hard to keep this city safe, to keep us safe."

(Y/n) nods and hugs her mom, "Okay."

Sakura smiles and squeezed her tighter making her quirk come out a bit more.

"M-mama!" (Y/n) winced at her mother's inhumane strength.

"Sorry! Now, if you ever get homesick...you know where home is. Okay?"

"Okay?" Sarada chimes smiling up at her older sister with her three year old charm.

(Y/n) crouches and presses her two fingers to Sarada's forehead, "Always. Well, I'm off! I don't want to make Mr. Aizawa mad."

Sakura nods and waved her daughter off. This would be the first time away from home. It took everything in her body to not pull her back into another hug one last time.

"A-Alright then. Bye now! Come back on the weekend o-or when you're free."

"I know! I'll see you mama!"

As (Y/n) walked away from the Uchiha compound, she felt a sense of independence. She was finally growing up. Though, at first she didn't like the idea of dorm rooms... she accepted that a good hero has adequate social skills, a nice group of peers, and respect from friends. She needed all of these to become the hero she wanted to be. 

FLASHBACK

"Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha, I understand you have heard of the email sent about-"

"No. She will not be living in the dorms." Her father said before Aizawa could even finish his sentence.

"Sasuke-" His wife chimed.

"No. Did you see what that Bakugo kid did to her. It was an unfair fight and it was unacceptable that he got off without punishment. She lost and wasn't able to redeem herself." He said sternly. He glared at my two teachers with hatred.

"I can assure you that Bakugo did not get off without any punishment. He is under heavy parole and supervision-"

"Parole and supervision. He needed to be expelled. He almost cost my daughter her life, and to what extent! So you could air your sports? You put an underprepared student against a monster of a boy! She didn't know what she was going up against. My daughter was too weak to go against that kid." He spat.

"Sasuke!" My mother yelled.

(Y/n) felt the tears come to her eyes, her fists clenched at the base of her skirt. Aizawa glanced for his student and his eyes widened. Never had he seen her so angry. She stood up and triggered her quirk. Her eyes glowed red with two black tomoe signs spinning in them.

"I get it dad! I was a disappointment on live television! I wasn't the daughter you thought I was! I wasn't strong enough! So what, you give up on me? You tell me I can't stay with my friends to become a better hero! Why are you even here, YOU'RE NEVER HERE! MOM SAYS YES AND I'M GOING! She's been a better parent than you ever have been."

"(Y/n)-"

"No mama! You don't get to stand up for him. He's never here, he shouldn't parent me if he hasn't even bothered to be here," she turned back to her teachers.

"Mr. Aizawa and All Might, my mother accepts. Now kindly take that as your answer and leave."

"You know I can't do that, (Y/n)." Aizawa flashes his quirk making her calm slightly before her quirk could escalate.

She felt her bottom lip tremble and scoffed, "My father's vote shouldn't count. Just because... Bakugo maimed me, doesn't mean I'm weak. Father." She spat and walked away.

Sasuke Uchiha. Husband to Sakura Uchiha. Father to (Y/n) and Sarada. He works as a big time hero internationally, taking on most of the dangerous jobs. Known as, Black Flame. With the ability to conjure a dark mass to fight alongside him known as the Susanoo. His base of the Susanoo comes from fire. With that fire he is able to extend its abilities into fighting of his liking his signature move being the Amaterasu. A black flame only extinguished when under his control. He also inherited an electric type from his mother, this being able to create electric type beams from his hands. He was a man of few words and had a true love for his city. He took on jobs that required him to stay away from weeks and months at a time.

He looked up at his daughter that walked away from him. Sighing he got up, "As she said. I shouldn't count in this matter. My wife will be my vote."

FLASHBACK END

(Y/n) sighed and felt guilt reside in her chest. Maybe she was too hard on her father. She was just angry he embarrassed her in front of the two people she admired most. Why did he have to be so hard on her? She got the highest marks in class to even out the fact she wasn't the highest in the hero courses.

Her legs finally carried her to the front of the school. Everyone seemed to have entered since she was late.

"Damnit."

She hurried inside only to bump into someone.

"Whoa now." The deep voice husked.

Arms held her up and her cheeks flushed bright red.

"M-Mr. Aizawa!" She pushes him away and apologized making the older man let out a huff.

"I'm so sorry! I'm sorry I'm late a-and that I-"

"It's fine, (Y/n). Everyone makes mistakes. Just don't do it again and be punctual." He began to walk away and she turned.

"What about my room?"

He looked back, "There is a paper inside with the rules and assignments. Now get unpacked, you've got a hard day tomorrow." He ordered.

(Y/n) nodded and bowed her teacher off.

Ever since the first day, she's had a big crush on him. Now, we'll we could say she would be seeing him a lot more often than she usually did.


End file.
